


Just

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 无剧情的搞簧文/都是我瞎编的
Relationships: 勋奎, 圆勋, 圆奎
Kudos: 9





	Just

  
李知勋此刻站在全市最高的酒店，最高的楼层落地玻璃窗前，却没有一丝要俯瞰繁华夜景的心情。他刚射过的性器被背后的人粗暴的揉捏着，对方的手指从系带一直摸到冠状沟，沾取了剩余的精液快速撸动整根性器，最后胡乱的颠了把他的精囊便扶着他的腰将性器捅进还在开合的穴口。

“操！全圆佑你轻点！”

因为全圆佑突然的动作，李知勋失去了平衡，只能用双手扒着玻璃。全圆佑似乎更来劲了，忽略李知勋一直往后伸手乱抓阻止他的动作，将对方的手用力按在玻璃窗上，卖力的挺动着腰肢抽插着。全圆佑压迫性地动作使得李知勋只能贴在玻璃窗上，通红翘挺的性器接触到冰凉的玻璃时更是恰恰刺激到了李知勋，全圆佑更是只往他的敏感点撞。没过多久李知勋的腿软得直打颤，手掌上冒出的汗不知道是爽的还是怕的，摸在玻璃上直打滑，发出难听刺耳的声音。全圆佑见状只好把李知勋转了个身，将对方推倒在床上，趴着的姿势使全圆佑的性器能进到更深，李知勋觉得自己要高潮，身下却没有一点湿的感觉。

“嗯..全圆佑你发什么疯！要坏了啊..”

全圆佑置若罔闻，继续发了狂似地操弄着李知勋，李知勋被全圆佑操到干性高潮，拼命地咬紧床单度过高潮带来的颤栗感，感受到全圆佑也射在了他的尾椎骨上，便转头捋过额前的碎发瞪着对方。然而全圆佑只是笑了笑，宠溺的亲了亲李知勋潮红的眼角，扯过身边的浴袍去了套房内的客厅，仿佛刚刚发狠要操坏李知勋的人根本不是他。

听到客厅内传来打火机点火的声音，李知勋将脸埋在被子里深深的叹了口气。

他出轨了。准确的来说，是他俩都出轨了。

全圆佑原本以为他这辈子只能爱李知勋一个人，狠狠地嘬了一口燃到指头的烟，还是拿起了放在桌上静音却一直亮着的手机。

“..珉奎？”

“圆佑哥嘻嘻..我又喝醉啦..今天是你和知勋哥的纪念日对不对？你们刚才在做爱对不对？珉奎不羡慕噢，珉奎也要在这里选一个人陪我做爱...”

全圆佑松了松紧握着的拳头，思考片刻后还是将刚才脱在客厅的衣服拾起穿上，拍了拍外套上的褶皱，搭在卧室门把上的手紧张到冒了点汗，推开后却发现李知勋在洗澡，反而松了一口气的全圆佑更是加快了出门的步伐。

不用过脑想就知道金珉奎去了哪家酒吧，从酒店过来的车程很短，全圆佑下车后站在门口一脸复杂，现在满脑子都是当时金珉奎把他堵在厕所隔间的坐便器上，弯着腰靠近自己。全圆佑反应迅速的用双手撑开保持两人的距离，却没想到金珉奎抬起一边腿，用膝盖放在便器盖上顶开了全圆佑的双腿，微晃的动作擦过胯间，反而使全圆佑失了神。

金珉奎整张脸凑了上去，鼻间喷出的酒气悉数洒在全圆佑的眼睫毛上弄得刺痒，傻气的话更是撩得他心痒。

“圆佑哥嘻嘻..我喝醉啦！”

“那我送你回去吧珉奎...”

“操我吧圆佑哥，像操知勋哥一样操我吧。”

话音未落，金珉奎开始用膝盖逗弄全圆佑的胯下，很快就看见鼓起了一包，满意地笑了笑后将对方拉起身压在门板上，用手禁锢着全圆佑的脖颈，却温柔地在对方唇边落下一吻。

“好吗？”

全圆佑小力地挣扎了一下，而后泄了气般抓过金珉奎的后颈吻了上去。金珉奎弯了弯嘴角，将自己整个人放松地挂在了全圆佑身上。全圆佑的吻技很好，知道哪个地方能激起人的性欲，吮吸着金珉奎的舌头不放，另一只手也在按压着对方的胯间，却意外的发现喝了酒的金珉奎早已经硬了。

“嗯..因为太喜欢圆佑哥了..”金珉奎任由粘在下巴上混合着两人的津液往下流，跪下后拉开了全圆佑的裤链，将半勃的性器掏了出来。金珉奎用手拿着对方的性器就往嘴边凑，蹭了一圈后才抬头看着全圆佑缓慢地往嘴里送。

全圆佑被金珉奎闪着水光的眼睛看得呼吸一窒，还未反应过来就已经舒服得叹了口气。金珉奎隔着西裤布料掂弄着全圆佑的囊袋，舌头围着龟头直打转，布满青筋的柱体被金珉奎时而刮过做工精致的链条，微微的痛感叠加变成了快感。全圆佑引以为傲的自制力似乎快要被金珉奎打破，用力抓过对方的手腕反压在门板上，胡乱地解开将金珉奎的翘臀包裹得恰到好处的西裤，撸了把对方翘挺的性器后，将沾满前列腺液的手指送进了金珉奎的后穴。

突然的进入让金珉奎除了痛什么都没有觉出来，察觉到全圆佑没有耐心的动作，只好尽力放松括约肌，同时伸手到身前抚慰自己。初次被开发的穴道非常紧涩，全圆佑扩张做得很艰难，已经憋得满头大汗，金珉奎才如梦初醒的从外套口袋里掏出润滑液和安全套往后丢给全圆佑。来不及细想对方为什么随身携带这些东西，全圆佑撕开包装将润滑倒了一手，重新插进了金珉奎的后穴。插弄几下后便扶着对方的腰往后压坐在自己硬得发紫的性器上。

金珉奎伴着沙哑的嗓音叫了出来，全圆佑的肉刃没有给他任何缓冲的时间就肆意地抽插着，痛感和剧烈的快感激得他控制不住发出低吟。

“啊..圆佑哥好..好深..嗯啊..”

“不是珉奎让我像操知勋那样操你的吗？珉奎是怎么知道知勋的？嗯？”

“我..我看见过你和知勋哥在公司的厕所里..不是..是知勋哥..在..嗯..叫了你的名字..”

金珉奎被插得语无伦次，哼哼唧唧的全圆佑也没听出个所以然来。拍了拍金珉奎的屁股示意他自己动，自己则伸手到前面玩弄对方一直在渗前列腺液的龟头。金珉奎双手撑着便器盖挺动着腰肢，进出越发顺利的肠道使得全圆佑只用一点力就能插到最深，敏感点似乎很靠后的金珉奎在全圆佑捅到深处时终于开始打颤，心领神会的全圆佑用虎口圈住对方涨得发红的性器，往穴口猛地捅了几下就将两人带上了高潮。

快感一次性袭来使得金珉奎失神地拍了几下门板，听到外面的声响后吓得立刻起身，精液随着他的动作一直往下流。他不可置信地看着全圆佑，刚想质问对方为什么不戴套，却被全圆佑几句话堵了回去。

“珉奎你，没有喝醉吧？”

“上了知勋的人，是不是你？”

调回震动的手机在口袋里一直在响，以为是金珉奎打来的全圆佑接通后刚想开炮，传来的却是老板的声音，他们组一直在负责的项目出了差错，需要他马上回去做危机公关。全圆佑挂了电话暗骂几句，还是走进酒吧将看起来真的喝醉了的金珉奎捞了出来，回到刚才的酒店开了间房，打算叫个共同好友来照顾一下金珉奎，电梯门打开时才知道正是刚刚离开的那层楼。全圆佑深吸了一口气，不想再跑下前台换房，只好踏出楼梯按照房卡寻找房间。

“圆佑哥！这次我真的喝醉了嘿！”

“但是我真的好喜欢你！也好喜欢知勋哥！所以我..”

全圆佑头痛的捂了捂眼，金珉奎的嗓门有点大，况且现在也不是谈这些问题的时候，被大高个搞得满身汗的全圆佑伸手捂住了对方的嘴，走几步后终于看到了对应的房间号。

还没等两人走到那边，身边的房门突然开了，李知勋穿着浴袍面无表情的倚在门边，与狼狈的两人打了个招呼。

“进来吧，我来照顾他。”

全圆佑试图透过李知勋遮住眼睛的刘海看清对方的想法，但李知勋似乎很平静，甚至踏出房门拉过了金珉奎。

“你不是有急事吗？”

李知勋的语气也毫无波澜，口袋里一直震动的手机使得他只好道了句谢便往电梯间跑出，李知勋费了点力气把金珉奎推倒在浴缸，才觉着背后出了一层薄汗。

李知勋苦笑，全圆佑分明也知道他和金珉奎做过，他紧张什么呢？

浴缸里的金珉奎好像被磕到了头，砸吧着嘴睁开了眼睛，看见眼前的李知勋正在帮他脱衣服，便开始嘻嘻傻笑，寻着对方的嘴嘬了一口。李知勋愣了一下，不语地继续手上的动作，外套和衬衣脱得很顺利，只是刚碰到皮带金珉奎便开始发难。

“金珉奎你别乱动！”

摸了很久也没摸到皮带扣的暴躁李知勋终于上线，虽然他知道不能和醉鬼发脾气，但他今晚就是想发脾气。

“噢！是知勋哥在脱我裤子！哥你脱！知勋哥我给你操好不好？”

李知勋眯了眯眼，与躺在浴缸里正在主动脱裤子的金珉奎对视，凑上去捏着对方的下巴忍着难闻的酒气啃咬着金珉奎的唇肉。

“真的吗？”

金珉奎决定用实际行动来表达，摸过旁边的沐浴露准备当润滑自己扩张，被一旁坐在地上的李知勋抽走，塞进一只润滑液。金珉奎挤了一手润滑液就往后穴塞，另一只手伸到身前乱摸着自己伏在草丛中没有任何动静的性器。喝醉了的人不容易勃起，李知勋心知肚明，打开了淋浴头冲了冲金珉奎，自己脱下衣服踏进浴缸里含住了对方的性器。

李知勋舔了好一会儿，舔得口干舌燥才觉着金珉奎的性器开始有点反应，然而自己已经涨得发紫，在挣扎着还是自己打出来时，金珉奎却突然活力满满的拿着李知勋还没戴套的性器就往后穴塞。

“喂..我还没戴套。”

“嗯..等不及了，我想要知勋哥操我。”

润滑过的肠道很容易进入，李知勋插了几下后抽出来调整下位置，就着跪趴的姿势将整根末入到金珉奎的肠道里。李知勋没有多少操人的经验，只好用被插的思维来寻找对方的敏感点，好快点让金珉奎进入高潮。

“嗯啊..知勋哥插深点..嗯...”

李知勋才明白金珉奎的敏感点靠后，也才明白全圆佑刚刚的异常。今晚莫名想发脾气的李知勋终于找到了宣泄口，发了狠地往死里操弄金珉奎，每一下都狠狠撞在对方的敏感点上，在要射精时将金珉奎操进高潮。

李知勋还是将精液射在了金珉奎的尾椎骨上，拿着淋浴头清洁时帮金珉奎打了出来。

被李知勋洗干净的大高个翘着头毛蜷在被窝里，李知勋转了转酸痛的手腕走到客厅，点燃一支全圆佑落下的烟，在烟雾弥漫的空气中发呆。

玄关处传来电子锁开门的提示音，李知勋转过头来，像平常两人在家一样，语气放松的说了句。

“回来了？”


End file.
